


Journey To The Christmas Star

by 00Q007Narry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banshiment, Christmas, Christmas Magic, Christmas Tree, Christmas star, Family, Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Orphan - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasen Milla's kingdom falls under an evil curse, a courageous young boy embarks on a perilous journey with his kingdom's fate in his hands to find the Christmas Star and rescue a long lost prince, but not everyone wants Jasen to succeed. Will Jasen Milla find the Christmas Star & the lost Prince Niall? Will Jason receive his happy ending too?</p>
<p>Incudes the pairing Lilo & Zarry ^.^!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey To The Christmas Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> So the is my verison of a Christmas story which I grew-up with called 'Reisen Til Julestjernen' it was a story I read with my grandma every Christmas and then watch the film on TV. There are many verison of this story but I am combinig the 1976 verison of this story & 2012 verison and I added my personal twist to the story to so I hope you evjoy reading this story.
> 
> Merry Christmas
> 
> 00Q007Narry

Many years ago there was a beautiful kingdom that was admired by everyone far & wide which was ruled by King Louis, King Louis was a magnificent ruler that was well loved by his people and ruling by his side was his Consort Liam who was equally loved by the people. King Louis & his Consort Liam had a charming little boy called Niall who is the apple of their eye, like them Niall was loved by the people, Niall was a mixture of his parents in both looks and personality however in his looks Niall hadn’t inherited his parent’s brown hair instead Niall had blonde hair which befuddled both Louis & Liam. There is one more person that belong to the Royal family and that was Louis’ cousin Charles, Charles was the complete opposite to his elder cousin and he was not loved by the people. However that enough about that let’s begin the story.

 

Today was a hectic day at the palace since today was Christmas day and everyone in the royal household was making sure that everything was perfect for tonight’s Christmas celebration, the great hall was decorated so was the Christmas tree that had been put there in the morning, the Christmas food was being made, rooms were being dusted and silver being polished to sparkle to name the few things being down in the castle. Meanwhile as all this was going on Consort Liam was in his son Niall’s room helping him dress for tonight’s Christmas celebration and Liam had decided that Niall was going to wear an aquamarine doublet & jacket with white hose. Liam just finished button up his son’s jacket when he grabbed the small box that had placed early on the stool at the end of Niall’s bed.

 

“This is a small gift from me to you which I received from my mother who received from her mother at the same age as you before the Christmas feast which is a gold heart Niall,” Liam told his son while opening the small box and taking out of the box then fastening it around Niall’s neck.

 

“Thank you papa, it so pretty,” Niall thanked his papa which caused Liam to smile at his son.

 

“Now you are ready for night, are you looking forward tonight eating dinner and opening presents?”

 

“Yes papa, also to see the Christmas tree and the Christmas Star.”

 

“Yes, that will be fun to see especially the Christmas Star as we know it only can be seen once year at Christmas. Now Niall let go and find your father so we can go to the great hall,” Liam said before picking up his son then head for Louis’ & his bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile the royal household were just adding the finish touches to the Great Hall which was looking breath taking beautiful with all the Christmas decoration that surrounded the whole hall even the three throne chairs at the far end had a bit of decorations around them and at the back near a corner stood one of beautiful decorated Christmas tree. In front of the Christmas tree stood a line of eight people who would be serving the Royal family for dinner and the leader of the Royal household was a young man called Zayn who was making sure that all of the eight people had neat & tide and that everything was in the right place before leading them all to the private dining area that the Royal family would eating their dinner after they had be to the Great Hall.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Trumpets were being blown to notice that the Royal family was about to arrive to the guest who was waiting for the Royal family in the Great Hall when a herald came and announced the entrance of His Royal Highness King Louis with his Royale Consort Liam and their son Prince Niall so as the Royal family entered the Great Hall, the Royal orchestra was play the Royal occasion entrance song. Both Louis & Liam was wearing white doublet, white jacket, the red Royal cape, white hose & white shoes however the thin gold design that they had on their jackets & doublets were different from one another also Louis has sapphire decorating his jacket whereas Liam had emeralds on his also Louis was wearing the Royal crown however Liam was wearing the Consort crown and final Louis was wearing the Royal necklace which he was given the day of his coronation.

 

As they were nearing the Christmas tree Niall let go of his parent’s hands so that he could walk over the Christmas to take a look at it. Niall looked at it Christmas tree it was very beautiful tree however it was missing something but what was it so Niall stood there for a few minutes trying to work out what was missing when suddenly it came to him the Christmas Star.

 

“Papa, can we have the Christmas Star on top of the Christmas tree?” Niall asked his papa who walked over to him and crouched down to Niall’s level.

 

“We can’t have the Christmas Star on top of our tree Niall for the Christmas is in the sky so that everyone can see the star on Christmas day,” Liam said to his son before standing up again and holding out his hand towards Niall who took the hand then they both walked over to were the thrones were and where Louis was sitting. Louis & Liam were listening, discussing & solving things with their royal advisor some of the problems in the kingdom which need to be fixed while Niall was being entertained by the court fool. After a while Liam whispered to his husband that it was enough talking about problems in the kingdom because it was Christmas and today was a day of his royal duties a time to spend with family so Louis dismisses the advisor before they head for dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After dinner & opening up their Christmas presents Niall went back into the Great Hall to get a look at the Christmas Star and as he walked into the Great Hall Niall bumped into his ‘uncle’ and ask him if he could show Niall the Christmas Star which Charles agreed to so Charles picked Niall up before opened the doors that lead onto a balcony.

 

 “Up there it is, isn’t it pretty? Wouldn’t you like to have it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You can get it Niall if you give it your heart.”

 

“This heart?” Niall asked holding up his gold heart.

 

“Gold heart?  Yes, with that gold heart you can get the Christmas star but you have to go into the forest tonight because it is only tonight that the Christmas Star shines in the sky.”

 

“Can’t you come with me?”

 

“No, it is not at all scary in the forest.”

 

“Niall!! There you are, come along Niall it is time for your bed time my dear,” Liam said as he stepped onto the balcony heading over to them and when Liam was in front of Charles, Charles passed Niall to Liam who took his som into his arms then thanked Charles for looking after Niall before heading back to Louis and when Liam was walking back to Louis Niall told his papa that he will have the Christmas Star so he could put on top of their tree which caused Liam to laugh at who adorable Niall was. When Liam was stand next to Louis again then they both headed for Niall’s bedroom. In Niall’s bedroom Liam undressed him before put Niall in a night gown then prepared him for bed then after that was done Niall got into his bed and then the court fool came in to sing a lullaby to Niall before he went to sleep. Both Louis & Liam said good night to their son and kissed him on his fore head before leaving Niall’s room.

 

A few minutes later after his parent had left his room Niall got out of his bed and headed straight for the window in his bedroom then opened the window to revel the Christmas Star.

 

“I will have you,” Niall said to the star before going over to his wardrobe taking out his sky blue hooded cape lined with white fur and putting the cape on him then sliding his feet into his outdoor boots before headed out of his bedroom door. Niall then walked from his bedroom being careful not to be spotted and all the way to the massive gate entrance of the castle when Niall got there he saw that the night guards had fallen asleep so Niall headed straight for the wood.

 

When Niall got to the edge of the forest he stopped and looked up at the Christmas Star for a few minutes then he went into the woods. After a while of walking Niall began to hear rustling then he heard an owl hoot which caused him to stop so he looked around to see if he could stop the owl and soon he did find the owl then just stood looking at the owl. When suddenly he heard wolves howl and Niall began to walk faster the he did before but then he heard the howls get louder & closer so Niall broke into a run and he run as fast as his little leg could run. Unexpectedly Niall tripped a fell down onto the snow but he hit his head on something however he could he what before he black out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning one of the maids went into Niall’s bedroom to wake him up for breakfast but found that there was no Niall in the bed or in the bedroom so she rushed straight out of the bedroom and hurried down all the stairs that lead to the area of the castle which the servants lived & worked to find Zayn to tell him.

 

“Zayn!! Zayn!! Harry!! Harry!!” She yelled as she spotted both Zayn & Harry walking door the corridor the a list of tasks in Zayn’s hand and a bucket in Harry’s.

 

“Yes Catherine.”

 

“It’s the Prince is not in his room…he has disappeared.”

 

“WHAT!!”

 

“Prince Niall has disappeared.”

 

“Harry you go that way and I will go this way to see if we can find the Prince,” Zayn said pointing to the left then to the right before Harry ran off to the left to search for the Prince and Zayn went to the right to search for the Prince. Soon most of the household was searching for the little Prince they search high & low and every nook & cranny but there was not a single tract of Prince Niall.

 

Then both Zayn and Harry went to the Great Hall where King Louis & Consort Liam was and as they walked closer & closer to the Royal couple they both saw Louis & Liam stand-up in confusion to why their son was walking through those doors and when Zayn & Harry told the couple that they couldn’t find Niall Liam clasped into his throne sit then tears began falling from his face whereas Louis looked stunned before he went over to comfort his husband who was whispering about his poor baby boy.

 

After a while a guard came in said that they had search outside all around the castle but they had found nothing when suddenly Liam got up and gasped at his husbands arms looking ash white.

 

“Louis!! Niall probably gone out to find the Christmas Star and I just laughed at him because I didn’t think he really meant that he was going to find the Christmas Star. Oh dear!! He is out there in the cold what are we going to do Louis?” Liam asked being to panic at the thought of their child out there in the cold snow probably freezing.

 

“Send every single one of our soldiers out to find our son and the rest of are dismissed for now” Louis barked that the people in the Great Hall before focusing on trying to calm down his husband.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone search high & low all over the whole kingdom even King Louis joined them in the search but the was not a single trace of Prince Niall so that evening Consort Liam himself went out to see if he could find their precious little boy however Liam didn’t tell Louis were he had gone so as Liam was outside searching for Niall, Louis paced inside the Great Hall back and forwards. When suddenly this wave of angry filled Louis and he stormed toward the balcony and slammed open the windows before stepping onto the balcony.

 

“I CURSE YOU, YOU BLASTED STAR FOR TAKE OUR SON AWAY FROM US!! I BASH YOU AWAY FROM MY KINGDOM AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!” Louis roared at the star and after a few seconds the Christmas star disappeared from view when suddenly Louis felt a shift in the air then the skies grew dark. Then the distance there was a crash of thunder &lightening which was galloping like a horse toward Louis’ castle and kingdom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile as Liam was walking up a hill he suddenly heard the sounds of thunder & light so Liam hurried forwards to see if he could find shelter and after a few minutes he spotted one but as Liam was one a metre away from the shelter, lighting hit Liam when the lighting disappears there was not a single trace of Liam.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_But a seer told King Louis if he finds the Christmas Star before the ten years are up then Prince Niall will come back to him._ **

 

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please do leave a....
> 
> Kudo & COMMENT
> 
> The two film verisons of this story are on YouTube but they are not in English you know.
> 
> *Hugs*
> 
> 00Q007Narry
> 
> ^.^
> 
> xoxo


End file.
